Outlined in a Sunset
by TheSoundofMusic
Summary: Since it's not fair to just write for Cam and Lillian, here's my tribute to Ash and Lillian! It's got just as much fluff as my other one shot XD


**Here's my second one shot, and this time it's Ash and Lillian! I decided that I was going to go ahead and do it even though I only got one review on my one shot with Cam and Lillian. The picture for this is NOT my own work, but I found it on deviant are and it's by a very talented artist. It inspired me when I was writing this. So enjoy, and seriously I would love to have reviews to know what to improve on and what was good. It's nice to have the reviews so I know exactly what to do when I go to write more for my main story or when I write one shots. :)**

"When did you get to like this mountain so much?" she teased, as Ash pulled her down to the grass and tickled her. With a smile, he pressed a kiss to her forehead  
and said, "As soon as you started inviting me out to this mountain so much."

He blushed as she leapt up and kissed him quickly before running away. "You'll never catch me," Lillian laughed, running as fast as she could. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that," he said, and with all the agility of a farmer boy ran after her and tackled her to the ground.

"Not…fair…" Lillian wheezed, earning a smile from Ash, who leaned down and bit her ear. While she blushed, he said, "Who said I play fair?" Lillian struggled to throw him off in a playful manner, but Ash was becoming serious. Leaning down, he kissed her throat, then worked his way up to her jaw and finally, finally, brushed his lips across hers before nipping her bottom lip.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that she had hers closed, and the expression on her face was one of pure bliss. Noticing that he had stopped, her eyes snapped open and she demanded, "Who said you could stop?" Grinning, he pressed another kiss to her lips and continued his assault.

Ash wondered to himself why he hadn't met Lillian sooner. They were having so much fun, between kissing and wrestling. The petite girl was pinned on the grass still, but as the two had been playfully fighting something had ripped.

Ash soon found himself staring at a light blue frilly bra. Staring at it with shock, he all but ripped off his white button up and gave it to her, blushing as he looked away. _Count to ten and think of something else_, he thought, willing himself to not tackle her to the ground in a volley of kisses like he really wanted to. _Sheep, cows, anything,_ he thought desperately as his body yearned to entangle itself with hers. "Ash, you can look now," he heard her say, but when he turned around he found himself wanting her even more.

The shirt was far too big on her, and it hadn't helped that she'd taken off the dress entirely. She wasn't pant-less (she had on shorts underneath the dress, as she always did when she worked) but the shirt was so big it made her look as if she was.

The buttons didn't reach all the way to the top as he wore it over a turtleneck, so he found that despite having put on the shirt she was still revealing quite a bit of skin. And those legs! How had he failed to notice her womanly figure before?

While he processed all this in silence, Lillian pouted and jumped on his lap, surprising him into a deep blush. "What's wrong?" she said, looking at him innocently, and Ash turned away as he tried to keep his composure. "N-nothing," he managed to stutter out, but that was as far as he got before she caught his face between both of her hands and made him look at her.

"Do I not look good?" she said, worried and Ash suddenly forgot all about his insecurities and desires. "No! You look amazing! You look really good…really, really good…" The two of them stared at each other before Ash pushed her off his lap.

When she looked at him, she saw that the poor boy was blushing so hard he looked as if he was beginning to heat up and he was trying hard not to look at her. "I really want…I really want you right now, "he admitted, causing her face to heat up. "But…if I ever violated you…I'd never forgive myself," he finished, and he continued to look off into the distance, avoiding her eyes.

Ash was surprised when Lillian took his hand gently. He looked at her, and she blushed but slid her other hand down to pop off one of the buttons. "Ash..." she said, her voice ringing and her eyes pleading with him. "I…I want…to be with you too," she trailed off, blushing as she went to remove another button.

Seeing this, Ash blushed even harder, but looked down and grabbed her by the shirt. While she squeaked in surprise, he pulled her close for a kiss. Kissing her intensely, he gave her no chance to protest and while she was distracted he buttoned up the shirt for her and held her tight.

When he was done, he pulled her away and smiled at her. "No, Lillian. I'm going to do this the right way," he said, and he stood up, pulling her to her feet as he picked a nearby flower off the ground. He kneeled, and when Lillian saw where this was going she gasped.

"Lillian," Ash said solemnly, holding up the flower like it was a ring, "I haven't got a blue feather for you, but I'll give you one, I promise. So please, will you marry me?" Lillian took the flower gently and smiled at him. "Yes!"

His face wreathed in a giant grin, he rose to his feet and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him and planting a kiss on her forehead as the sun set behind them. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against hers and looked her in the eye. "I love you, Lillian."


End file.
